phibrainkaminopuzzlefandomcom-20200214-history
Now or Never
Now or Never is the second opening of the anime series Phi Brain: Kami no Puzzle. It is sung by Nano. Characters in order of appearance *Kaito Daimon *Ana Gram *Cubic Galois *Gammon Sakanoue *Nonoha Itou *Mizerka *Melancholy *Doubt *Pinochle *Freecell *Whist *Elena Himekawa (1st version) *Souji Jikukawa (1st version) *Herbert Müller (2nd version) *Rook Banjou Crossfield (2nd version) *Bishop (2nd version) Lyrics TV Version Romaji Lost tesaguri de sagashiteta Tozasareta mirai no kotae nante doko ni mo nai Hashiru shoudou ima kaidoku funou Found kudaketa hazu no unmei wo Mijuku na yume no naka de kikoete kitanda “Saigo made I’ll be there for you” Tachidomaranai kono hari dake wa Boku no ashita wo kizamu oto tsukisasasu Shinjitsu kara nigetara ima Genjitsu ni mo maketara ima Nani ga nokoru no? Kazoekirenai kono kizu dake ga Boku no kinou wo zanzou to shite kataru Unmei ga tokete mo ima Sonzai wo kowashite mo ima Boku no michi wo yuku yo It’s now or never This is what they say Live your life today, Yeah Yeah There will always be, there will always be a way This is what they say Live your life today, Yeah Yeah There will always be, there will always be a way This is what they say Live your life today, Yeah Yeah English Lost, I groped around, looking for it But the answer to the future has been locked away and I can’t find it anywhere An urge to dash out, I can’t decipher it right now Found, that fate should have been broken Yet I heard it in my immature dream “Until the last moment, I’ll be there for you” I won’t stop here, this clock’s hand is the only thing That cuts through the sounds carving out my tomorrow If I run away from the truth now If I lose to reality now What will be left? My countless wounds are the only things That can tell the story of my yesterday as afterimages Even if the knots of fate are loosened now Even if my existence is destroyed now I will keep walking on my own way It’s now or never This is what they say Live your life today, Yeah Yeah There will always be, there will always be a way This is what they say Live your life today, Yeah Yeah There will always be, there will always be a way This is what they say Live your life today, Yeah Yeah Kanji Lost 手探りで探してた 閉ざされた未来の答えなんて何処にも無い 走る衝動今解読不能 Found 砕けたはずの運命を 未熟な夢の中で聞こえてきたんだ 「最後まで I'll be there for you」 立ち止まらない この針だけは 僕の明日を刻む音突き刺す 真実から逃げたら今 現実にも負けたら今 何が残るの? 数えきれない この傷だけが 僕の昨日を残像として語る 運命が解けても今 存在を壊しても今 僕の道を行くよ It's now or never This is what they say Live your life today, Yeah Yeah There will always be, there will always be a way This is what they say Live your life today, Yeah Yeah There will always be, there will always be a way This is what they say Live your life today, Yeah Yeah Full Version Romaji Lost tesaguri de sagashiteta Tozasareta mirai no kotae nante doko ni mo nai Hashiru shoudou ima kaidoku funou Found kudaketa hazu no unmei wo Mijuku na yume no naka de kikoete kitanda made I’ll be there for you Tachidomaranai kono hari dake wa Boku no asu wo kizamu oto tsukisasu Shinjitsu kara nigetara ima Genjitsu ni mo maketara ima Nani ga nokoru no? Kazoekirenai kono kizu dake ga Boku no kinou wo zanzou to shite kataru Unmei ga hodokete mo ima Sonzai wo kowashite mo ima Boku no michi wo yuku yo It’s now or never Breathe ikitsumatte ushinatte ita Hitori mogaku hibi ni sukui motomete ita Kono kanshou daite ima zettaizetsumei Cry afuredashite kita kono namida ga Karehateta boku no kokoro wo uruoshita Iroaseta kako wo kirisutete All the words go around in my head Searching for the signs I misread black or white, wrong or right It’s an inner war we all fight Somewhere, buried under these lies I can see a truth that hides beyond your eyes In the tears you cry... This is my life I don’t know where to begin I’ve been wandering Looking for the voices within This is my life Think I’ve found a place to begin This is my life This is my life Sashinoberareta kokoro dake ga Bokura no ima terashidashite michibiku Furikaerazu Start wo ima Osorezu fumidashitara ii nda Kirihiraite yuku yo Tachidomaranai kono hari dake wa Boku no asu wo kizamu oto tsukisasasu Shinjitsu kara nigetara ima Genjitsu ni mo maketara ima Nani ga nokoru no? Kazoekirenai kono kizu dake ga Boku no kinou wo zanzou to shite kataru Unmei ga tokete mo ima Sonzai wo kowashite mo ima Boku no michi wo yuku yo It’s now or never This is what they say “Live your life today. There will always be, there will always be a way" This is what they say “Live your life today. There will always be, there will always be a way" This is what they say “Live your life today" English Lost - I searched as I fumbled Things like the answers of the closed-off future doesn't exist anywhere, making my impulse to walk impossible to decipher Found - My supposedly simple fate that I heard within my immature dream, "Until the very end, I'll be there for you" Only this clock-hand would pierce through the sound that engraved my tomorrows, unable to stop If I escape from the truth right now, if I would even give up on reality right now, just what would be left behind? Only these injuries would tell of the afterimages of my yesterdays, unable to be counted Even if my fate was to melt right now, even if my existence was to be destroyed right now, I will still move onwards on my path It's now or never Breathe - I lost it when I reached my limits I sought help on those days where I was all alone, but to embrace these sentiments right now means an absolute death Cry - These tears that overflowed and spilled watered my withered heart, throwing away my already dull past All the words go around in my head, searching for the signs I misread black or white, wrong or right it’s an inner war we all fight Somewhere, buried under these lies I can see a truth that hides beyond your eyes in the tears you cry This is my life I don’t know where to begin I’ve been wandering looking for the voices within This is my life Think I’ve found a place to begin This is my life This is my life Only the hearts that have reached out are leading us as they shine upon our present It's okay if this starting point that doesn't repeat fearlessly takes a step forward right now I will cut open a path to move on Only this clock-hand would pierce through the sound that engraved my tomorrows, unable to stop If I escape from the truth right now, if I would even give up on reality right now, just what would be left behind? Only these injuries would tell of the afterimages of my yesterdays, unable to be counted Even if my fate was to melt right now, even if my existence was to be destroyed right now, I will still move onwards on my path It's now or never This is what they say, “Live your life today. There will always be, there will always be a way.” Kanji Lost 手探りで探してた 閉ざされた未来の答えなんて何処にも無い 走る衝動今解読不能 Found 砕けたはずの運命を 未熟な夢の中で聞こえてきたんだ 「最後まで I'll be there for you」 立ち止まらない この針だけは 僕の明日を刻む音突き刺す 真実から逃げたら今 現実にも負けたら今 何が残るの? 数えきれない この傷だけが 僕の昨日を残像として語る 運命が解けても今 存在を壊しても今 僕の道を行くよ It's now or never Breathe 行き詰まって失っていた 独りもがく日々に救い求めていた この感傷抱いて今絶対絶命 Cry 溢れ出して来たこの涙が 枯れ果てた僕の心を潤した 色褪せた過去を切り捨てて All the words go around in my head searching for the signs I misread black or white, wrong or right it's an inner war we all fight Somewhere, buried under these lies I can see a truth that hides beyond your eyes in the tears you cry This is my life I don't know where to begin I've been wandering looking for the voices within This is my life Think I've found a place to begin This is my life This is my life 差し伸べられた心だけが 僕らの今照らし出して導く 振り返らずスタートを今 恐れず踏み出したらいいんだ 切り開いて行くよ 立ち止まらない この針だけは 僕の明日を刻む音突き刺す 真実から逃げたら今 現実にも負けたら今 何が残るの? 数えきれない この傷だけが 僕の昨日を残像として語る 運命が解けても今 存在を壊しても今 僕の道を行くよ It's now or never This is what they say “Live your life today. There will always be, there will always be a way.” Video Category:Music Category:Media